Use of mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, has been increasing. But navigating between applications in a mobile environment can be cumbersome, as mobile applications generally perform specific functions and do not conventionally interact. Furthermore, mobile applications can differ significantly in the features they provide and because of limited screen size and limited use of external input devices, navigation can be error prone and relatively time consuming.